A Broken Wing
by whackedout101
Summary: Gabriella had lost everything when her parents and brother died. Her abusive boyfriend took her in and she ran away to New Mexico when Foster Mother took her in? What happens when she goes to East Nigh and she meets A Certain Blue Eyed Boy?
1. A New Start

**Trailer:**

**She had lost everything...her parents died in a car accident, along with her little brother Devon. Her boyfriend took her in...and made her life a living hell, beating her and abusing her...she ran away, with extra money she saved for so long...she found an apartment and was able to go to East High, and a Foster mom took her in...what happens when she meets a certain blue eyed boy East High?**

**Okay if u hate it...I don't care. Say all you want to me...but by the way....to those two people who hate my writing...THIS ONE IS WITH TROY BEING THE NICE GUY AND GABRIELLA ONLY MISSING HER PARENSTS!**

**Thanks to Rox who gave me some pointers...**

**Thanks guys for checking this one out. I got the idea from crying for about 3 hours, and I came up with a really depressing story. This is kinda the story of my life...I guess? I'm a depressed girl, which a lotta people don't understand. I guess, this is what I want to write when I'm in a depressed mood, I don't know. Thanks...but I didn't get some inspiration from a song. The story is called "Broken Wing" and that's what the song is called. Here are the lyrics:**

She Loved Him like he was  
The Last man on earth  
Gave him everything she ever had  
He'd break her spirit down  
Then come lovin' up on her  
Give a little, then take it back

She'd tell him 'bout her dreams  
He'd just shoot 'em down  
Lord he loved to make her cry  
"You're crazy for believin',  
You'll ever leave the ground"  
he said "Only angels know how to fly"

CHORUS  
And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you oughta see her fly

One Sunday mornin'  
She didn't go to church  
He wondered why she didn't leave  
He went up to the bedroom  
Found a note by the window  
With the curtains blowin' in the breeze

CHORUS  
And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you oughta see her fly

With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you oughta see her fly  
__________________________________

**Prologue**

Gabriella looked at the graves. Her mom and dad, had recently died in a car accident, only a month ago. She'd had a lot of money that her dad saved in her bank account. Actually, around $5,000 dollars. Her family wasn't as rich, as you'd think. Rich enough though to support each other. Her mom was a lawyer, and her dad was a bank accountant. Now, Gabriella wasn't the type of rich girl you'd think. She was sweet type, and didn't go around spending money, just to spend it. She had cute clothes, but not ones that were high in fashion. She didn't need the money, but that was for her just in case that this kind of incident did happen she'd have the money to support herself. "Anyone have anything to say for Maria and David Montez?" the preacher said looking at the two graves as well. Gabriella stood up, "I would..." she said and the preacher nodded and she went over to where he was standing.

"These two people had touched many people, including me especially. I will miss them greatly...and they will be in all of our hearts..." Gabriella said, her eyes watering, with one...one single tear falling from her right eye. Gabriella smiled and sat down next to her boyfriend. He had been there for her, been together for 2 years. His name was Brandon. "It's okay babe..." he smiled at her. Really, Brandon just wanted her money. That was the real, true reason he'd spent time with her.

"Thanks..." she said crying into his chest. Brandon smoothed her hair.

"You can live with me..." Brandon suggested.

Gabriella looked up and smiled. After the funeral Brandon dropped her off at her house. They were going to give away the house, to someone who could afford it. Well, really, Gabriella could afford it. Her parents left a will, that let Gabriella have everything. The money, the house, the furniture...everything. Gabriella didn't want all of that though. Sure she kept the money in the bank, in her savings account. But she sold the furniture and the house. She kept her mom's jewelry, and everything that was special to her family, she kept herself. She looked at the house again, grabbed her suitcases and went out and took a picture of the house drove to Brandon's house and fell asleep in the guest bedroom.

A year later-

16 year old Gabriella woke up by Brandon yelling at her. "Get up you son of a bitch!" he said throwing a pillow at her as hard as he could. Gabriella groaned awake, her eye still swollen from when he smacked her across the face, and hit her in the eye.

Gabriella got up and took a shower and walked out, and saw Brandon madder as he could ever be. Ever since her parents died Brandon had been taking advantage of her money, and beating her to get it. He knew that she was a weak girl and took advantage of it.

"Y-yes Brandon?" she shook nervously, scared of the next action. Gabriella is still the sweet girl she was, but now...she was as weak as could be. Afraid to stand up for herself. She did try and run away, and Brandon practically shot her.

"What is this?" he said holding up her, journal. Her private journal.

"My j-jou-journal..." she shook, and backed away, remember all the bad things she wrote in there.

"Brandon's an ass?" he said reading the journal and threw the journal at her and then left the room. Gabriella picked it up, and then went to go back to getting ready. You'd think his parents would make him stop behaving this way, but really his parents bought him a house to get rid of him. She wanted to get die....literally. She didn't see who'd miss her. Brandon would get her money, and Gabriella could see her mom and dad again. Brandon came back in and then kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry babe..." he said wiping away her tears.

Gabriella looked at him, and nodded. She couldn't say she forgave him. It just meant she understood what she said.

The next day-

Gabriella realized that Brandon was at school. No, she didn't go to school. Brandon did though, his parents paid for him, but she didn't have the money. The only education she did get was doing Brandon's homework for him and reading books. Gabriella looked at the clock. It was 9:00 am, and he wasn't going to be back until 3. She packed her bags and walked out of the door. "Now why didn't I do this before?" Gabriella laughed softly.

She walked over to the bus station. She was going to move some where far away. She had left Brandon a note. Not saying wear she was going, but that she wanted to leave. She now lived in California, but decided to move to New Mexico. Albuquerque, New Mexico to be exact. That was wear her parents had met. They met in high school, at a school called "East High". Before she did, she went by her bank account and grabbed the money she had. She had all of her family's money that was left behind and gave Brandon about 1/3 of the money behind. She wasn't a harsh girl. She took all of the money out of the bank and ended up going to New Mexico on the bus.

A day later-

Gabriella got off the bus. It was a long ride, considering all the stops they had to take. She looked around and found a bench in a park. She took out a blanket and a pillow she had took with her and laid it out and fell asleep. Then was woken up an hour later by a lady. "Excuse me? Are you okay?" she said worried. She was an African American.

"Yes..." Gabriella said rubbing her eyes, then realizing her black eye.

"Well...if you don't have a home honey, you can come with me? I'm actually an Foster mother...you know, taking care of other children..." she said shyly then helping Gabriella.

"Oh, no, it's fine...I'll find a hotel or something..." she said then folding her blanket.

"No, please. We have plenty of room...please come." she said as she grabbed her luggage. Gabriella smiled.

"My names Linda by the way..." she smiled at her. And held out her hand.

"Gabriella..." she said getting up and getting her pillow.

"What a beautiful name..." she said and Linda drove her to the ally way. It was on the side of a fancy hotel, but the house was on the side of the ally.

"I hope you don't mind kids." she laughed walking in and opening the door.

"No, I loved my brother..." Gabriella laughed as she followed her in the house.

"Loved?" Linda said as she put the luggage next to the door and took off her shoes.

"Yes...my parents and brother died in a car accident a year ago...." Gabriella said, her eyes watering. Well, only her left eye. Her right eye was still swollen, and her face was still bruised, as with her arms and legs with scars. Her stomach had a huge scar from when Brandon did shoot her.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey...so how did you get here? Or..." she stopped, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable and going into the kitchen to see the rest of the kids.

"Bus." she said, "Used to live in California." Gabriella said. Linda nodded and she introduced Gabriella.

"Gabriella, this is," she pointed out everyone, "This is Hayley, Ryan, Delilah, Michael, Devon, and...." she looked at the oldest who was Gabriella's age. "This is Sean." she said introducing everyone.

"Everyone else, this is Gabriella..." she said.

Gabriella smiled at all of them. This was her new home. A fresh, brand new start. "Nice meeting you, and Linda, thank you, for everything." she smiled.

"No need to thank me Gabriella. You will be sharing a room with Hayley." she explained, and showed her the room. There were two normal sized beds. It was a big room, and looked around and noticed there were 4 more rooms. "Hayley will give you the grand tour." she laughed, "She loves to give her friends tours, after all she is only 6." she said as Gabriella took her stuff into the room.

Hayley looked up at Gabriella. "Hi..." she said softly, "I'm Hayley..." she said.

Gabriella smiled and gave her a soft, sincere smile. The girl had light brown hair with brown eyes. She looked 8, but was 6 and she had a light tan. She was missing one tooth on the top. She was a sweet girl, her hair, at the moment were in little pig tails. "Gabriella..." she said kneeling down and held out her hand to shake.

Hayley looked like a shy girl, but she gave a small smile and held out a hand. Gabriella smiled sweetly and she showed her the house. "This is..." she opened the door, "The study room, of course, you will be going to school, but next year since this year is almost over." Hayley smiled. Gabriella smiled back. She loved the tooth she was missing. It gave her personality and it was cute. Then she went to the room that was diagonally from the study room. She opened the door, "This is Ryan, Devon, and Michael's room." she laughed at they saw.

They were playing video games. "HI!" Michael said. "I'm Mike!" he said excitingly.

"Hey Mike...Gabriella." she laughed.

Hayley then closed the door and laughed. "Mike's 10, and Ryan's 12. And little D over here is 5." she explained then went to the door next to their's on the right. "This is Sean and Delilah's room." she said. She didn't open it yet...why not?

"They both are brother and sister and there parents gave them up because they didn't want them. Sean's your age, 16, and Delilah's 4." she explained.

"Did they give them up separately?" Gabriella, suddenly confused on the topic. Hayley shook her head, swallowed then explained.

"No, actually, they loved Sean. But then, there parents got in a fight and divorced, but when they did get divorced his mom realized she was pregnant and put them up for adoption after Delilah was 2 years old and Linda took them in." Hayley said looking at the floor. Hayley was the shy type. But still outgoing once she knew them.

"Oh...I see..." Gabriella nodded, and she thought she had it bad. Hayley opened the room and Sean was listening to his music. Sean smiled at her. "Hey..." he said.

Hayley smiled and tapped on Gabriella's leg and she knelt down. "And, usually he doesn't talk, but he's usually really sweet." she giggled as she whispered it into her ear. Gabriella nodded. "Hi..." she said.

"Go on and sit down..." he said as Delilah got on his lap.

"Hi..." she said shyly.

"Hey there..." she smiled at the little girl and sat down at the stylish chair.

(Link: .)

"Hi...my nwame is Delilah..." Delilah said, and then the rest of the gang came in.

"Yo!" Ryan said leaning against Sean's bed post.

"Yeah...Yo! NO...Yola!" Michael laughed as he sat down next to Sean.

Then Gabriella got up and sat next to Sean as well, so that Mike could sit where she was sitting.

"Hey Ry, hey Mike." Hayley laughed, "Where's little D?" Hayley asked but then saw a little head poking through and hugging a little teddy bear.

Gabriella stared at the little boy, with dark brown hair with chocolate eyes to match. Gabriella's eyes began to water, and Sean looked at her worried.

"Gabriella....?" Sean said worried. (**Do not worry guys. Sean and Gabriella aren't getting together. Not soon, that is unless you want to. Sean has a girlfriend...so don't worry about the drama...ha! That was what I was planning on having.)**

Gabriella looked up and Sean wrapped his arm around her. Hayley tilted her head. "No, I'm fine..." Gabriella said as she wiped her eyes.

"What happened?" Sean whispered.

"I can't believe it...." Mike whispered, "She got _Sean_ talking..." he whispered to Hayley, and Hayley nodded in agreement.

"My brother...he died in a car accident...along with my parents..." Gabriella whispered and everyones' eyes widened as they felt very sorry for her.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said then getting up. She hated the attention and never liked it. She thought she never enjoyed it, even when she was rich. Though she still had all the money, she wanted it for college, and some clothes here and there.

"I'm sorry..." Sean hugged her tightly, and then Gabriella's eyebrows wrinkled. Then stopped hugging Sean back and Sean backed up.

"Sorry..." Sean chuckled and then got up and laughed a little.

"I'm Wittle D!" Devon said hopping up on Gabriella's lap.

"Yo, what up in the Hiz Little D?" Gabriella laughed hugging him.

"Nottin'..." he laughed, "But I don't wanna be like that. I want to be a gentewman!" Devon explained getting up then lying down on top of Michael on the chair.

Gabriella laughed, and then the door opened. "Well I can that the 6 of you are getting along, wait, 6? It's 7 now..." Linda laughed at her mistake and then brought in dinner on a tray, "Dinner is served..." Linda laughed.

"Wait, we can eat in here?" Gabriella said surprised and everyone stared at her.

"Sorry...my er...nevermind." Gabriella said remembering all the times that Brandon yelled at her for those kind of small things. Gabriella grabbed a plate of chicken and rice.

Gabriella looked at it, then took a bite and it melted in her mouth. "Mmm...it's...delicious." Gabriella said as she ate another bite and chewed it slowly.

"What? You've never had anything like this?" Ryan said as he took a mouthful and chewed it.

"No..." Gabriella shook her head and dug in.

"Well...thanks Linda." Gabriella smiled and ate some more until she was full.

That night-

Gabriella changed into her pajamas and laid down in her bed. "Night Gabi..." Hayley said.

"Night Hayl..." she smiled, when the rest of the gang and said night.

Everyone left and Sean stayed, "Night...Gabi. It's nice having someone my age around here now..." he chuckled and left.

**Okay, that was kinda long...lol, I wanted to do more, but I'll update tomorrow!**

**xxxKendahl**


	2. School?

**okay guys...I wanted to update as soon as possible on this story...soo here it is:**

**Chapter 2 (I know the last one was a prologue but oh well....)**

A few months later-

Gabriella woke up, and saw Devon on the side of her bed. "My stomach is gwoling." he said, wanting breakfast. For the past months Gabriella had gotten used to the rest of them. Michael at the age of 10, Ryan age of 12, Hayley age of 6 (soon to be 7 right before school started), Devon at the age of 5, Delilah age of 4, and Sean at the age of 16. Same as Gabriella.

"Okay...what would you like Little D?" Gabriella asked getting up and making her bed, and walking into the kitchen to see that was completely quiet, because nobody was awake.

"Can I have..." Devon thought, "Hm...eggs? With some toast and milk?" he asked politely as he sat on the stool step and sat on the counter.

"Sure..." Gabriella nodded, getting out a carton of eggs, and the butter and enough bread for the rest of everyone else.

"What's for breakfast Gabi?" Ryan said hopping up on the counter next to Devon, then looking at all the "ingredients" that were already out.

"Oh...cool. I'm starving." he shrugged, then sat down at the bar. Even though this was a foster home, it was really big, and nice.

"Okay...how many eggs Ry? And what kind?" Gabriella asked laughing and opened up the carton.

"Hmm...how about 1 egg, and sunny side up please?" he asked, and Gabriella nodded.

"What about you Dev?" Gabriella asked and looked at him, who was still yawning, trying to wake up.

"Scwambled, and 1." he said hopping down and sitting at the table, with his teddy bear that was named, Louy, that he had got from Sean last Christmas.

"Mmm...I smell eggs. Give me 2 sunny side up please." Sean said and sat next down to Devon.

Delilah came in running after Sean, who was her role model. Sean had never talked. He was the quiet type, but when he did, it was nice. He was the sweet kinda guy.

"Comin' right up." Gabriella nodded. What did amaze the rest of the gang was how Sean had been talking more often with Gabriella here. They didn't know why. Maybe it was because they were good friends? They talked to each other frequently though. Gabriella cooked everyone's eggs.

"Okay...2 sunny side up for Sean. 1 sunny side up for Ryan. 1 scrambled for D, and..." Gabriella realized nobody else was awake.

"Well here's toast, and here's the milk and orange juice." Gabriella said putting them in the middle of the table.

"Well...I guess I don't have to make breakfast." Linda said walking.

"Mornin' Linda." Ryan said, "Eggs?" he offered some off his plate.

"Not off yours dear. I'll make my own." Linda laughed at Ryan.

"No, I got it." Gabriella said.

"No, Gabi, it's fine, I'll make my own." she insisted.

"No, but I made your coffee. Light and sweet." she said handing her coffee.

"Man...I think she could be a waitress." Ryan whispered to Sean, and he chuckled nodding.

"Yea, make fun." Gabriella laughed, "What kind and how many?" she asked Linda.

"1 please, and scrambled." she said, and Gabriella got right on it.

"Me too please." Ryan and Hayley said at the same time and laughed realizing that they both came out at the same time.

"Okay, 3 eggs, scrambled." Gabriella nodded, and cooked them up and set them up on the table.

Gabriella sat down, with nothing to eat, "What about you 'Brie?" Sean said looking up, noticing she didn't have a plate. She just had a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast.

"We ran out of eggs." Gabriella laughed. "We had 3 for the last three, 2 for you, 2 for Ryan and Hayley. We only had 7 eggs." Gabriella laughed, "But it's okay...I'll have some cereal." she said getting back up and pouring some Rice Crispies in a bowl and some milk, and ate it happily.

Linda smiled, "Thank you Gabriella for breakfast. But please...let me clean." she said, "I don't want you working you butte off already." she laughed.

Gabriella nodded, and continued to eat her cereal. "So, who's ready for school in a month?" Linda, said cleaning up Sean, Ryan, and Devon's dish.

"School?" Gabriella said as she drank the milk out of her bowl.

"Yeah...school, is that so bad Montez?" Sean laughed as he handed Linda the bowl at the sink.

"Thank you Sean." Linda said, before Gabriella continued.

"I haven't been to school...since...a while." she said. Not everyone knew her full story. They knew about her parents. But not about Brandon. She wasn't open enough to tell them.

"Oh..." Michael nodded, "And I'm so psyched for school! I'm gonna be a 5th grader!" he said.

"And I'm gonna be in 6th. Top of the school." Ryan said, proud of himself because he was so close to being in middle school.

"High school still for me. But...well, I'm gonna be a sophomore." Sean explained.

"I'm only gonna be in 2nd grade." Hayley huffed, "Why am I always the smallest?" she asked Gabriella.

"Hayley, your not the smallest. Just the smallest school wise." she laughed.

"Yea...Hayl. Don't forget, little D over here and Lilah (her nickname) are gonna be in pre-school." Sean reminded.

"Yea, yea." Hayley said going into her and Gabriella's room and went to go and get ready.

"What school do they go to?" Gabriella asked Sean, and Sean just shrugged and responded.

"They go to Brecken Ridge Elementary." Sean explained, "Uhm...Lilah, and D are going to a pre-school called..." he laughed before he finished, "Sorry, I think it's kinda cute..." he laughed some more.

"You think somethings cute Sean?" Gabriella said.

"Besides my girlfriend...yes." he laughed and Gabriella smiled. Gabriella loved Sean's girlfriend. Her name was Becca, and she was really sweet.

"Go on." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Little Learners," he chuckled, "And we, we are going to East High!" he said.

"What? East High?" Gabriella said, her eyes widening. That was the school her parent's met at.

"Why? You've heard of it?" Sean said narrowing his eyes.

"My parent's went there and met there." Gabriella smiled, then went to go get changed.

Then came back out and saw two people at the door. "What's going on?" Gabriella asked Michael.

"Someone's here to look at Lilah. And by Lilah, I mean Lilah and Sean. There a package." Michael explained.

Gabriella nodded. This only happened one other time this year and Gabriella didn't like seeing Hayley hurt that they didn't want her. Hayley had said that she'd been there since she was 3. She loved it here, but after a while, she wanted a family. Apparently the couple didn't want her, and Hayley felt upset for days. It seemed to her like she wasn't good enough to have a real family. The only thing that was close enough to family now, was them. And them meant: Ryan, Michael, Sean, Delilah, Devon, and Gabriella. Delilah skipped into the living room dragging Sean with her. "Yes, I'm Linda. The foster mother of these 2." she explained.

"2?" the man asked.

"Yes...they're a package. They're blood related. Is that a problem?" she asked the man.

"No...we just thought she was the only one." he laughed, staring at Sean. Sean was they kind who wore a lot of black, and really silent.

They interviewed the two and then ended up leaving.

Gabriella watched the whole thing and saw Delilah's face fall. Sean picked her up and put her in their room. Gabriella knocked on the door. "Hey..." Gabriella said, "What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"They said they only wanted Delilah, and not me..." he said still hugging Lilah.

"Oh...." Gabriella said.

"Hey...Lilah..." Gabriella whispered.

"Am I really that bad?" Delilah said, tears streaming down her face.

"No...neither of you are. That couple was just dumb because they don't know how cute you both are. Well cute and handsome. So what? But luckily Lil...you still have a family here." Gabriella smiled at her.

"Wight." she said then started to giggle as Sean tickled her, and Delilah went to go hang out with Hayley.

"Thanks...." Sean said smiling at her.

"No prob. But Sean...so what. They didn't want you. You don't need them. And if you left...I'd be devastated." Gabriella pointed out.

"Really?" Sean said looking up.

"Of course." Gabriella laughed, kissed his cheek and left to go hang out with the rest of the gang.

4 days before school started-

Gabriella double checked her supplies, about a million times. "Girl...you need to chillax." Ryan laughed as he sat down on Hayley's bed.

"I know....I'm just...nervous." she shook.

"Well that's a first. I've never seen Gabriella Montez nervous." Ryan laughed, and looked at her, flustered.

"Yea, yea, yea." Gabriella said, "I'm just afraid." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry 'Brie...you'll have Sean and Becca by your side." he laughed, helping her put her supplies in her new backpack.

"GABIII!" Hayley screeched.

"Uh-oh." Ryan said, "Someone's having a melt-down. I'm outta here. I hate seeing Hayl like this! Good luck..." Ryan said running out of the room and into his own, not wanting to see Hayley like the way she was now.

"Yes Hayl?" Gabriella said, "Please, no more screaming though..I'm already nervous as it is, and I don't need a headache to go along with it." Gabriella said plugging her ears.

"My clothes are _not_ gonna work for this year! I need a few new ones, but I'm outta money. I only have a few bucks." Hayley whined, wanting help. Hayley was so happy she had another girl in the house. That way someone could help her with fashion and girl problems.

"Okay..." Gabriella nodded, "How about we go shopping tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"But I don't have money..." she said sadly.

"I do...." Gabriella laughed.

"You do not!" Hayley laughed, "Your lying!" she giggled.

"You wanna bet?" Gabriella asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yea-wait. I don't have money! I can't bet anything..." Hayley whined. Gabriella laughed and went over to her purse and grabbed a wad of money.

"Woah...what is that?" Michael said looking at the clip of money Gabriella had in her hand, "What? A million dollars?" Michael asked.

"Who has a million-" Sean said then looked at what Gabriella was holding.

"No, but close." Gabriella laughed, "Did I ever tell you my parent's were rich?" she laughed.

"No..." Sean said looking at Gabriella.

"Well they were. And I got the money. So who's up for shopping tomorrow?" Gabriella asked looking at everyone.

"I heard shopping? Yuck." Ryan said coming in.

"What if it was for you?" Gabriella asked, putting the money back in her purse.

"Fine. Let's go shopping!" he laughed.

The night before school-

Gabriella had arranged her outfit about one time, and got it perfect. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hayley, said putting her new clothes they shopped for the day before in the closet.

"No prob Hayl. You needed it more than I did." Gabriella laughed. She bought everyone new clothes.

"Thank you! I love them!" she said excited. Gabriella laughed and put her clothes she was going to wear tomorrow on the back of her closet on a hook, and they both got into bed.

"Gabi?" Hayley whispered.

"Yea Hayley?" she asked as she felt her eye lids feeling heavy.

"You nervous?" Hayley whispered back as she turn to face Gabriella who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Sort of....but then I realized that Sean and Becca are gonna be there. So...I guess not as bad as I was when I first realized we were going to school." Gabriella said, shrugging. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Night Gwabi." Devon said trying to get up on the bed, but couldn't because it was too big.

"Hey Dev." Gabriella laughed, as she reached down and put him on the bed.

"Night..." he smiled at Gabriella and hopped in her lap.

Then the door opened wider and there was Ryan, Michael, and Sean who was holding Delilah. "Hey Gabi, Hayl!" Ryan said sitting down on Hayley's bed.

"Haylwey!" Delilah jumped, and Sean put her down on Hayley's bed, and Sean went to sit down next to Gabriella, and Michael followed.

"You nervous?" Sean chuckled looking at Gabriella, who seemed to be a little flustered.

"Just as long someone's not gonna dump milk on me." Gabriella laughed.

"Nobody will as long as I'm around." Sean laughed, "I'll ask if I can shadow you." Sean insisted.

"Shadow?" Gabriella asked, confused, "What's 'shadowing'?" Gabriella asked.

"Silly Gabi. It's when someone shows you around the school." Sean laughed, "Is that okay if I did that?" he said wanting to make sure it was okay with her.

"Yea, I'd rather have you than some stranger. But I must admit, I am sort of nervous." Gabriella whispered.

"Don't worry..." Sean laughed, "Even though...I must say...." Sean stopped himself, and then pretended like he never said anything.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing...let's get to bed guys. School's tomorrow." Sean said getting up and picking up Delilah and Devon.

**Okay...I was gonna continue...but I decided, the next chapter is going to be really long.**

**xxxKendahl**


	3. Flood Of Memories

**Okay guys...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Tell me what you think, or else I'm gonna think it sucks! PLZ!!!!!! Lol...and okay...Troy acts like a jerk, I just had to make him feel sorry for her, that way he'd care okay? And please, it may seem like Sean's taking Troy's spot...not exactly. Troy..is going to be an ass...but oh well. If you love Sean, that's the point. I love Sean's characteristics that I came up with. It's sweet. It's gentle, but strong. So...fall in love with Sean, just like I have, hahaha! But Troy gets better, it takes...'till...a while!!**

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella woke up, right as the alarm clock went off, and she turned it off, and saw Hayley's bed already made. "Of course..." Gabriella woke up and made her bed, and went into the bathroom to take a shower, dried her hair, and got ready. She walked out and saw breakfast on the table. "Mmm...." Gabriella said looking at the table.

It was full of bacon, chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry pancakes, eggs, orange juice, and milk. "I made it too!" Sean said laughing as he sat down at the end of the table.

"HEY!" Hayley crossed her arms. Sean laughed as he looked at her and fixed his black hair.

"Hayley helped..." he rolled his eyes, and served the dishes.

"I smell heaven!" Gabriella said and sat down next to him and grabbed 2 chocolate chip pancakes.

"I smell pancakes..." Ryan said and sat down at the table, and went wide eyed. "Yummm..." he said, "I don't know what to start with..." he said looking at the table at everything that was on the table.

"How about waiting for everyone else." Linda laughed as she came in, "So who made breakfast this time?" she said looking at Gabriella suspiciously.

Gabriella laughed a little, then shook her head, "Don't look at me. Look at Mr. Nice over here." she said looking at Sean who sat down at the end of the table.

"Why thank you Sean." Linda smiled and sat down and we all ate.

"Okay...sooo who's ready to go to school!" Sean said, trying to sound excited.

"Boo..." Michael yawned again.

"How are we getting there??" Gabriella asked confused.

"Car...I'm driving." Sean smiled.

Gabriella smiled, and they all got into the car and buckled up. "Sean?" Gabriella laughed, as she looked at him from the passenger's seat. Of course, they were driving a van, it was Linda's, and he was getting his own for his birthday in November.

"Yes?" he said, putting the key into the ignition and turning it, and then putting the shift into 'drive'.

"Promise you'll be right next to me..." Gabriella smiled, at him, and he nodded.

"Of course...it's just high school Gabi. Why so worried?" he asked. Gabriella remembered her school. The one she did go to, before she met Brandon. It was horrible. People raped each other, it was...just horrific.

There was no response, until 3 minutes, and dropping off Delilah and Devon off at pre-school. "I'll tell you later..." Gabriella said, trying to give him a signal that she'd tell him at school, when the other kids weren't there with them.

Sean nodded, "I'm so ready to rule the school!" Ryan said, punching air, as they parked at the sidewalk so they could walk out into the school.

"Don't rub it in...." Michael rolled his eyes, "And you should be in like Middle School....you _are_ 12." Michael pointed out as he got out of the car.

"Yea...." Ryan shrugged.

"Okay, bye Gabi! Bye Sean!" Hayley got out of the car and waved and they all walked into the school

Sean smiled, "So, what were you gonna say?" Sean raised an eyebrow as he started to drive again.

"My school...the one I went to before....uhm...before....something....and it, had...bad....people in it." Gabriella explained.

"Oh..." Sean nodded.

"So, what were you gonna say last night?" Gabriella asked, referring to what Sean was about to say and decided not to do it instead.

"Okay...I must say....I don't have many friends. I'm the..." Sean paused and thought of the perfect word to use, "Nerd? Geek? Unpopular dude." he shrugged. He didn't care that he was the nerd. He liked school. He didn't want to be dumb like....Troy Bolton.

Gabriella smiled, "Well...I must say, before I stopped going to school...I was a nerd myself, so I'll be a nerd with you." Gabriella smiled.

Sean smiled, "Well...let's see what math class you get in." Sean smiled and winked at her as they drove into the parking lot of East High. Gabriella and Sean got out and saw Becca.

"Sean!!!" she screeched, hugging him tightly. "Gabi!!" she smiled and hugged her too.

"Hey Becc." Sean smiled.

"Hey." Gabriella laughed at her friend as they walked up over to the entrance of the school. The hadn't rang yet, and they just hung out in the front of the school.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Sean led her to the office. "Hi, I'm here to get my schedule." Gabriella said looking at the women. She had dirty blond hair, and it was short. Like...really short, she was smacking her lips as she chewed gum, wore red lipstick, and had some black and blue glasses on.

"Last name." she said. Her voice was nasily, and she had a lower pitched voice.

"Montez." Gabriella said.

"Ah...Montez." she said, as she grabbed it out of a file, and gave her a map of the school and, her schedule.

"Thanks..." she smiled. The women smiled at her and Sean laughed as they got out of the office.

"That's Ms. Warner." Sean chuckled, "She's okay..." Sean said.

"Now...let's see that schedule." he said taking it out of her hands, before she herself, could read it.

"Seriously? Your that smart?" Sean laughed.

Gabriella's eyebrows wrinkled, "What? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, trying to reach for her schedule but Gabriella was a little shorter than Sean so he put it over his head as he still read.

"Your in AP calculus with me! Smart eh?" he smiled, "And Becca." he smiled even bigger.

"Wait...what? Ughh...you have to have TWO people to shadow you. They changed the rules." Sean whined.

"What? Can you choose them?" Gabriella asked.

"No..." Sean whined, "It'll be someone from-YES! I'm in your first class." he smiled.

"Okay...so that means you have a chance to shadow me. But can you PLEASE give me back _my_ schedule." Gabriella whined.

"Oh...right. Sorry." he laughed, and handed it back to her.

"Where's my locker?" she asked.

"Oh...follow me. It's near mine." he said, as they walked through hallway, and finally found hers, and his own. Gabriella's was #3-111 and Sean's was #3-12. Gabriella laughed, "Coincidence or what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your in my homeroom too....who knew..." he laughed. "Which means, I do have first class with you, but if I were to shadow you, my schedule would be changed...to-" he stopped as he grabbed the schedule of her hands.

"WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT?" Gabriella screamed.

"Lemme guess...Collins (**Sean and Delilah's last name)** is bugging you with his stupid nerdiness." a boy said. He had ice cold blue eyes, and light brown-copper hair.

Gabriella turned around. "Can I help you?" she said annoyed, by the boy's cockiness, "And no in fact. He's practically my brother." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Now...you. Give me my schedule back." Gabriella said nicely.

"Woah...Gabs! I got every class with you! YESS!" he said dancing like a complete fool.

"You know..." the boy said again, trying to get Gabriella's attention. Gabriella turned around, and rolled her eyes.

"What??" she said getting annoyed.

"You know...if you wanted to ditch Collins over here. You could come hang out with us...the cooler people. The..." the boy couldn't think of anymore words.

"I'd rather hang out with a piece of toast than some boy who can't think of proper words thank you very much." she rolled her eyes.

"Burn..." Sean laughed.

"A girl with spice...I like it." he winked.

"Why don't you go to that girl over there? And bug the shit outta her." she said pointing at a blond.

"Who? Sharpay?" he asked, "She's already my girlfriend." he laughed.

"Well then leave me the hell alone and go harass someone else." she said, giving him some daggers.

"Ouch Bolton. If I were you...I'd scatter." he warned, not wanting him to keep hitting on Gabriella.

"Why don't you shove it Collins!" he warned.

Not only was Sean a nerd, and one of the smartest in the school, he was on the football team. And was the captain, and really good. But...he still wasn't popular. He was friends with his teammates, but nobody wanted to hang out with him in 'public'. Everyone knew he was a foster kid, and judged him by that.

"Okay...Bolton is it? Scatter. Collins...-Sean." Gabriella laughed, "Come with me." she said as she smiled at Sean, which made him calm down.

"It's Troy." he said looking at Gabriella.

"I don't care. Sean...c'mon." Gabriella rolled her eyes, and dragged him away.

"Uh...Gabi?" he said, softly.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.  
"But-"

"What??" she said annoyed, by the...what was his name oh yea-Troy, the one they ditched.

"Our class is that way..." he laughed, at her mistake. Gabriella laughed at herself and followed him to the drama class.

Gabriella sat down in the back, next to Sean and smiled at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Sean said worried, that that was the real reason she was smiling.

"Twoysie!" that girl...Sharpay said hugging ....uh Troy?

"Hey Shar." he smiled, as they sat down in front of Gabriella and Sean.

"I missed you baby..." she said. Sean made a disgusting face and mouthed _'Did you wanna move'?_

Gabriella shook her head. She had to get used to this boy. And the ditz he was dating.

"Welcome back my star pupils!" a women said coming in.

"And I hear we have a new student here this year. Ms. Montez is it?" she said looking at Gabriella, and Gabriella nodded.

"Please...come up into the front of the class and tell us about yourself. I'm Ms. Darbus." she smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Sean worried.

"Don't worry...just say that you live with me and the rest of my foster home. Nothing to...detailed." he winked at her.

Troy looked at her and Gabriella walked passed him as if he didn't exist. "I'm...Gabriella. Uhm...I live with Sean and his foster family...and I love it. Uhm...I'm from California, and....my parents died in a car accident a year ago." she smiled and Sean smile back at her. _'She's so confident...'_ Sean thought.

"Thank You Gabriella. Please sit back down." she smiled and Gabriella nodded in response, and she sat back down next to Sean.

"Well...we have announcements. Ms. Mckessie." she said looking at a darker skinned girl, who was dressed...preppy.

"Well...scholastic decathlon sign ups or on the bulletin board. You all know where it is." she announced.

"BOOO!" Troy, and some other dude with an afro shouted.

"Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth. Detention on the first day shall we?" she warned.

"Sorry..." the boy said.

"Troy?" Ms. Darbus said, "Announcements?" she asked.

"Oh...right." he laughed, "Well..." he cleared his throat and continued, "Basketball sign ups. And...WILDCAT RULE!" he shouted as Chad threw him a basketball.

"DANFORTH. This is a classroom, not a hockey arena!" she screeched and Mr. 'Danforth' laughed.

"Sorry..." he said.

"Well...today, we're just gonna organize things, and such. So..please, do whatever you like." Ms. Darbus said, "Besides playing hockey...or whatever it is you do." she warned again.

Sean laughed, "That's Chad. Troy's bud." he laughed, "They think they rule the school because they are like captain and co captain of the basketball team. They won championship last year as freshmen." he shrugged, "As we did. But nobody cares about the football team." he shrugged.

Gabriella laughed, but someone interrupted her laughing.

"We _do_ rule the school Collins." Chad laughed, "So...your new? You live with him? Must be a living hell." he chuckled.

"DANFORTH! LANGUAGE!" Ms. Darbus screeched.

"Did I mention the trouble makers and the F averages of the school too?" he laughed.

"Shut it Collins. At least we have girlfriends." Troy rolled his eyes.

"And you are?" the blond said looking at Gabriella.

"Pardon...but I have a girlfriend." he said, mad.

"Oh...right. Becca...the queen nerd." Troy laughed.

"Shut up Troy!" Sean said.

"I'm Gabriella." Gabriella said.

"Sharpay." she smiled, and shook her hand.

"Hey Shar." Sean smiled. Sean and Sharpay were actually good friends. She felt sorry for him, and have been trying to get Troy to stop being such a jerk.

"Hey Sean." she smiled.

"So...you live with Sean?" she said looking back at Gabriella, and she nodded in response.

"Right...the family of nerds." Chad laughed with a lisp, mocking 'nerds'.

"Well, at least they are sweet and not some big ass ego jocks who think they know everything!" Gabriella blew up. She hated stuck up boys who thought they knew everything. Like Troy and Chad.

Sean laughed, "If I were you....I'd back off guys." he laughed.

"And your not offended by the rude, stupid jokes???" Gabriella said sternly.

"Of course I am, but I however am not going to take it personally. We both know that Hayley and Michael will never be nerds, and they still are the coolest people ever. And D and D are the cutest 4 and 5 years olds ever. And Ryan...okay he's a nerd, but so what. He's a smart kid!" Sean smiled. Gabriella smiled at how Sean wasn't being sad at all.

"Why do we care Collins? Your still a stupid nerd." Troy laughed.

"Troy...first of all...there's no such thing as a stupid nerd. There is a stupid person...you, and then there's Sean." Gabriella laughed.

"Shut up. Your just as bad-." Gabriella stopped.

"It's okay Gabriella..." Sean said. He didn't know about Brandon. But, he knew well enough she had a bad history, from all the bruises.

"Why would we even sit next to these self centered bastards anyways. C'mon." Gabriella got up right as the bell rang, and ran out of the room, turned the corner, and cried.

"Gabi!" Sean yelled, and knelt down next to he and pulled her in for a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Back with Chad, Troy, and Sharpay-

Sharpay looked worried, "What the hell guys???" she said, smacking them both and running towards the direction Gabriella ran.

Troy and Chad looked at each other, and felt guilt running through there brains.

With Sean and Gabriella-

Gabriella cried her eyes, out, and felt some bruises on her stomach and arms and legs, and a few scars when he stabbed and shot her. Gabriella hugged him back, but he pressed hard against her back, which is where she was stabbed, and had a few bruises, when he kicked her. "OWWW!" she screamed in pain and Sean looked even more worried, even more in shock.

Gabriella cried. She got stitches when she was stabbed another time, when she was trying to call 911, and when Brandon realized she did get stitches, he took them out himself, and they were infected and never did heal. "What's wrong 'Brie..." Sean said, letting go of her, wanting to make her sadness go away, wanting to be there .

"GABI!" Sharpay screamed, and slid in her heels to them.

"Shar...leave please? I'm sorry...but there's something I need to talk about to Gabriella with. Sharpay nodded, looking at Gabriella, then stepped away, and backed down into Troy and Chad who stared at Gabriella.

Gabriella cried into her knees and images flashed into her head, of Brandon, with an angry face, and a bloody knife, as soon as his face then softened and he dropped the knife and hugged as Gabriella screamed bloody murder in her head, and out loud.

Sean broke down, "Gabi...please...tell me, what's wrong." Sean worried, "Tell me!" he shouted.

Gabriella screamed and cried in pain, as all of her horrific memories flooded through her head. A nurse came and sat down, "Honey...tell me what's wrong?" she asked, and looked at her to see if anything was wrong. In fact, there was. Gabriella finally brought her back from the wall, and blood was coming from her shirt.

"Gabi!" Sean screamed, "Who did this to you??? What happened?" he yelled, furious, wanting to kill that very person who did that to him.

"AHHHH!" Gabriella cried, loudly, and Troy and Chad still stood there, watching blood stain her clothes.

Sean felt tears fill his eyes and drop from his cheeks. Gabriella held onto his shirt, tightly. She still cried out, and the nurse looked at Gabriella. "You live with her right?" she said looking at Sean softly, trying to sound serious, and know what she was doing.

Sean nodded, as he wiped his tears.

Gabriella kept screaming in pain, as flashbacks of everything, the shooting, the stabbing, the abuse, the news video cam of her parents dying in a car crash with her little brother, and of course the funeral. She really did think Brandon was going to care for her, when her parents died. Gabriella kept crying, as she hugged Sean tightly. "Sea-" she gasped for a breath, to calm herself, "Sean..." she was able to get out.

Sean looked up and his brown eyes were sparkling, yet still worried. "Thank you..." she smiled, that...that genuine smile. The smile that even made Sean smile, which he rarely did, until Gabriella came into their lives. Gabriella was that girl, who made an impact to everyone. She hid her pain with smiles. She forgot the past, but when it came back it all came back. It all flooded through every part of her body. It killed her, and she shut down, and only let few people in. Gabriella was secretive, silly, funny, and sweet. She did things for other people, to make them happy. Never wanted anything for herself. Never thought of herself. Never wanted happiness for herself...others came first to her. (_Like Me! -Kendahl)_

Sean smiled, a crooked smile that made her laugh, and she was taken to the nurse's and Sean was allowed to follow. Gabriella stopped crying, as she held Sean's hand tightly. Sean made her feel safe, and secure. Just like a friend should. As well as a boyfriend, but neither saw each other like that, they saw each other to support each other, be that wall for each other if they had to fall, and would catch each other.

Gabriella smiled, as the nurse lifted her shirt and looked at it, and gasped at what she saw. It was bleeding, as it had a big gash, and it was swollen around it. "What happened Ms. Montez?" the nurse asked gently, touch the scrape.

"Someone..." Gabriella, shook. Sean smiled, and wiped her tears, "Someone..." she said again, "Stabbed me..." she finally finished and the nurse gasped. Sean's reaction, was anger, and sorrow. He was angry at the person who would do such a thing to a girl like that. To a girl like Gabriella. She was like that fly...that you shouldn't hurt. He held her hand as the nurse called 911.

**Must stop it there, because I wanted to leave a little...cliffy. Yes, that's some of my life. I'm not abused, but I am, alone sometimes. That's why it's so easy for me to pour my thoughts and feelings and emotions in this story. Even if someone has a broken wing, you can still fly! That's the message!**

**xxxKendahl**


	4. Waking up

**Hey y'all! Lol, sorry for the extreme late update. I've been out of town for the past 2 months, and then...I had to catch up with my friends and get settled in. I've been home for about 2 weeks, and well...I forgot about everything. Now...here's an update: SMWIRA is now done. Over. Period. Sorry, to those who have waited for that one to be updated, but it was horrible on my behalf, and I'm done with it. Lol. Next update: To those who hate me, my stories, or both, PLEASE tell me, and tell me what I can do to improve. So far, I've gotten, editing, spelling, and plots. Now, the plots, I'm just working on, but I'm doing better...or so I think. Now, I can spell, and edit, I just choose not to go back and read, because I don't feel like it, (yea I'm lazy), but hey...I'll live. Anyway...on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella woke up the next day, feeling a sting of pain in her lower right part of her stomach. '_Where am I?_' she thought. There was a knock at the door, and Gabriella's eyes fluttered slightly, trying to remember what had happened the day before. "Come in." she was able to say, and the brass knob turned slightly.

"Hey..." a familiar voice said, and he smiled.

"Hey Sean." she gave a small hint of a smile and looked at him. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, and a box of chocolate.

"I heard chocolate always helps the pain." he chuckled nervously. Gabriella laughed.

"Yea, but more with-" she stopped herself, not wanting to hurt Sean's feelings. After all, he did something kind, and it didn't matter that normally girls ate chocolate when they were depressed, well...not all the time.

"Thanks." she said finally, giving him a small smile, as he handed her the flowers and the chocolates.

She opened the box of chocolates and she ate one, as it melted in her mouth. "Mmm." she laughed.

The door knocked, once again, but before she could manage to say 'come in' she saw 5 familiar faces.

"GABIII!" Hayley ran over to her cot, and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you gonna-"

"Woah there girl! Calm down. Yes, I'm fine. Nothing big happened, and it's nothing." she laughed at the blonde, young, talkative girl.

"MMM, are those chocolates?!" she said going wide eyed, looking at the box of chocolates, "Why didn't you ever get me a box of chocolates?!" she said glaring at Sean.

Sean chuckled, and just shrugged his shoulders, as if saying it was no big deal and the fact he had no answer.

"Oh well..." she giggled, "Can I have one Gabi?" she said nicely.

"Of course." she laughed, and then the other 4 asked the same thing.

She nodded to all of them and they murdered the chocolates, and ate them all in a matter of minutes.

"Children! They were for Gabriella! Not for those who were seeing her!" Linda said rolling her eyes as she walked through the doors.

"Oh no, it's fine." she laughed, as she looked at Devon's face, who was covered in chocolate.

"Well, it's not okay with me." she laughed, jokingly.

"The doctor said that you could be out of here by like noon-ish." Sean said, looking at Gabriella.

"Great! That way I don't have to eat this horrible hospital food." she laughed.

Sean laughed along with her. "Yeah...I got your homework for you from yesterday, and today. So, you wouldn't be behind." he said handing her a folder with some papers.

"Oh, thanks." she said as she took them from his hand.

"So are you okay?" Linda said, as her face softened, but you could read, that she was worried and concerned.

"Of course, it's no big deal." Gabriella lied.

"Oh...okay." she said smiling, glad that she was fine, and that she'd be well on her feet in a matter of time.

Later at 12:30-

Gabriella was back in her room at the orphanage home. She laid down on the bed and shut her eyes, being tired, and trying to block out all of her memories.

"Soo...uhm..." a deep voice said, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hey?" Gabriella said, pulling herself back up.

"Yea...look, right before you...uhm fainted-you know what...never mind." Sean said avoiding eye contact, "Yeah, uhm, I'll talk to you later." Sean said.

Gabriella looked at him confused, as he got up and left the room.

**I'm updating very quickly, on my other stories, so these chapters are gonna be a little short!**

**-Kendahl**


	5. Gabriella's Diary

**Hey guys! I'm so glad I was able to update documents today! Sorry this update is so late for this story! I hope you enjoy! Please review...as I say in all of my stories! Thanks!**

**Chapter 5**

The door shut and Gabriella looked confused and that was because....well....she was. Why wouldn't she be? What was he going to ask? Gabriella looked at the floor and a tear filled her eyes.

FLASHBACK

_"GABRIELLA!!!" Gabriella heard downstairs and she shuddered. It was Brandon, and apparently he was in a bad mood. _

_Gabriella slowly opened the door to her room and walked downstairs to find Brandon furious. "What the hell?! I told you to get me an A plus!" he said holding up an essay she had worked on for an hour or so. _

_"I...I...I was tired that day. You gave it to me at like...11.I'm sorry." she said looking away afraid he was going to slap her._

_"Well this isn't good enough!" he said holding up the 5 page essay. It had very few grammar, convention, and organization mistakes, so it only earned a B plus. _

_"I'm sorry..." she said looking up as he slapped her in the face, and had accidentally scratched her with his nails. _

_Gabriella winced in pain. She looked up at him to watch as his face softened. This particular routine happened about everyday. Gabriella would do something, to the best of her ability. Then Brandon would get mad and in some way hurt her. Whether it was verbally, physically, or both. Then after hurting her, he'd feel sorry and hug her and they'd make up. Well...he'd make up for it in some small way. _

_Gabriella scooted away slowly then ran up the stairs after he hugged her and kissed her. He went off to go shoot some hoops. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Gabriella looked down and then looked back up in the mirror that was next to her bed. She pulled back her hair, where a scar was hidden where his nails scratched her, right next to her right eye. She touched and she looked away. She didn't want to cry. She had done enough of that when she was with Brandon. Now he was out of her life. Maybe not completely....because he was still in her memories, but he was out of her life she loved so much now.

"Gabi?" Michael crept into the room at some point and Gabriella looked up and gave a soft, innocent smile.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" Gabriella looked at him. He looked as if he had a question to ask.

He sat down, and looked at her innocentally, "What do you do if..." he paused and cleared his throat. "If you like a guy...?" he asked softly.

Gabriella smiled. It meant that he trust her so much to ask her such a question. "Uhm...I can't say that I have a well enough past to tell you what I've done myself. But if I were to like someone I'd probably...talk to them, and get to know them. Then see if I want to tell them how I really feel..." Gabriella said explaining kindly and Michael nodded.

"Why do you like a girl at school?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow and nudged him.

"Kinda, but she doesn't notice me. I'm...not exactly her type." he shrugged and Gabriella put her arms around his shoulder.

"Well if she doesn't like you for you, she doesn't know what she's missing." Gabriella said smiling and Ryan showed his pearly whites.

"Okay...thanks Gabi." he said, hugged her and left.

"You know...you are like the best thing that's happened to us." Sean smiled and Gabriella smiled as well.

"I guess..." Gabriella shrugged, being the humble girl she always was.

"Well you are." he laughed, shook his head and walked away from the doorway he was just standing in.

Gabriella laughed and fell asleep, too tired for words. Exhausted. Her dreams were nightmares of everything that had happened in the past. She shook in her sleep, yelling and screaming.

The next morning-

Gabriella woke up screaming and yelling, "AHHHH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" she screamed weaking up in sweat.

Everyone rushed in, and Gabriella look at them. She was crying. She didn't want to cry. She then looked at the clock, it was 7:10, almost time to get ready for school, but everyone was already up. Even Hayley, who was dressed. "What?! What's wrong?!" Sean yelled and they looked concerned. Then he realized that she had just woken up, "It's okay 'Brie...it was just a dream." he said as he sat down and put his arm around her hugging her tightly, trying to comfort her.

"Y-yeah." Gabriella said blinking, trying to get all the horrible thoughts that were just in her head.

"It's okay...sssh." Sean said rocking her.

"It's okay Gabi. It was a just a bad dream." Hayley said in a small voice and the 5 of them went over and hugged them.

Linda smiled, grabbed a camera and took a picture of the 7 of them. They wee just like a family. A family that none of them ever had. They were cared for each other. Gabriella nodded and smiled. She was where she belonged and she loved it.

"You ready to get ready for school?" Sean asked giving her a cheeky smile. She nodded and went to go take a quick shower and to get ready.

She put on some jeans and a t-shirt with a light grey, casual jacket that she had bought on the shopping spree they had gone on the day before school started. She smiled, as she looked in the mirror and put some mascara on. Then a light amount of lip gloss and some blush. She walked out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

"Well...you don't look ugly." Sean smiled and Gabriella laughed.

"Well...neither do you." she laughed and really he didn't. He was wearing some light faded jeans instead of his usual skinny jeans, and a light blue button up long sleeved shirt.

Gabriella went to get a bowl of some cereal.

She ate it slowly and finally the 7 of them all gathered into the van and Sean dropped off the little ones. They drove into the East High parking lot. Gabriella looked and saw Troy Bolton. Why was he such a jerk?

Gabriella looked at Sean and he gave her a look that said everything would be okay. She nodded and got out of the front seat and Sean locked up the car. They walked up and Sean parted from Gabriella winking at her and went to go talk to Becca. Gabriella walked up and Troy looked at her concerned.

Gabriella looked away and pulled out her journal that she wrote in just about everyday.

_I'm back at school. Isn't that just great? I really would rather not confront THE Troy Bolton and his stupid side kick Chad Danforth. At least they didn't beat me...but they are these idiotic boys who think they own everything. Ugh...might as well get it over right diary?I guess...man. I miss my parents and my little brother. Why does it seem like everything happens to me...when that's not even true? There are people less unfortunate right?...well better go! School's about to start. Bye..._

_Love,_

_Gabi_

Gabriella shut her journal and stuffed it back in her bag and got up right as the bell rang. Troy stared. "What was that she was writing in?" he wondered and followed her into school.

Gabriella walked into the halls of East High and she went and found her locker and put her things away except a binder that held everything she needed for the next few classes. She walked to drama and saw Sean who smiled at her.

"Hey stranger." she smiled at him and sat next to him.

"Hey." he laughed and watched as Troy, Chad, and Sharpay walked into the room.

"Gabi! Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're okay!" Sharpay yelled and ran over and hugged her.

Gabriella chuckled, "Uhm thanks..." she said returning the hug.

"Are you okay? You scared like the whole school! What happened to you?!" she said needing to know each and every little detail.

Sean looked at her, "Uhm Shar Gabi doesn't really like to uh...talk about her past." Sean explained and Sharpay nodded in understandment.

"Oh...it's okay." she said and hugged Gabriella once again.

"Yeah, thanks." she said and gave her a warm smile in return.

"Well I can give you this much. I dumped Troy Bolton. He's a total...jerk." Sharpay stated, like she was announcing it to the world. Now he was anybody's and let's face it. Every girl in East High was in love with Troy Bolton.

"Agreed." Sean and Gabriella said in unison.

Troy eavesdropped and shook his head. He felt bad for doing what he did to Gabriella. Even though it wasn't that bad, she didn't really deserve it. If he had to come up with a reason...it'd be that he had to so he could stay at the top of the food chain. He was practically the bully of East High.

He watched Sharpay, Gabriella, and Sean talked. "I can't believe she's already becoming a nerd." Chad said to him and Troy nodded.

"I know right? She's a total nerd." Troy said rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

**Ooh. What's gonna happen? Is Troy the new Brandon? (Besides that they aren't dating...lol). Hoped you enjoy and sorry there's not much Troyella but you're going to have to wait a while!**

**xxxKendahl**


	6. Gabriella's Place

**OH MY GOD! I'm soooo terribly sorry guys! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! I totally forgot about my stories until like now. And it's almost midnight. But I owe you guys this much. Lol. I'm sorry. I'm just sooo overwhelmed with all this school work and drama, and me moving and yeah...not having internet access for like 2 and half weeks. Yeah, I'm sooo sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me! **

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella sighed. She needed a break. A place where she could write in her journal and write...and just think and have that moment of silence and peace. She thought. Then looked back up and Mrs. Darbus was still talking about announcements going around the school. The bell rang. She free period next.

Sean looked at her and smiled and Gabriella gave a crooked smile. "Hey...uhm I kinda wanna spend sometime alone. Is that okay?" she said with quiet eyes.

Sean gave a small hint of a smile. He understood. He nodded. And nodded to let her know that she could leave. Gabriella smiled and hugged him tightly and then grabbed her backpack/book bag (A/N: . kinda like that but a tan color with pockets on the front...and more stylish but in an old kinda fashion.) and strapped it over one shoulder.

Troy looked up. He had free period as well...and started following Gabriela, '_why wasn't she hanging out with Collins?' _he wondered.

Gabriella looked around trying to find 'her place'. She looked around and found a stairway. She walked up, wondering where it led to. She walked, and wound up on the roof...and found pots of beautiful, elegant flowers. It was where the garden club would normally be held. She smiled. It was perfect. She sat down on the ledge of where it looked down at the bottom of the back of the school. She got out her journal and a pencil and began to scribble...

_Hi. It's me again. Man...I'm so glad I'm away from it all. I found my own little place in East High. I need it. Don'tcha think? I think back at all the times of all those rough spots, and I'm glad I'm where I am now. I have friends and a 'family'. I think the worst part about this place is...Troy. Troy Bolton---_

Troy peaked around the door and searched for Gabriella with his brilliant bright blue eyes. Finally found her around the other side of the door, and saw her sitting on the rail. He smiled. She looked so flawless at the moment. He noticed that she was writing in that same notebook. He looked puzzled. What was that notebook and what was she writing? Troy slowly and quietly slipped out of the door and the door swished close, slamming. Troy quickly went around on the other side of the opening of the door and ducked.

Gabriella snapped her head and found nothing. "Who's there?" she said, to nothing...or so she thought. Troy didn't say anything. Gabriella shut her journal and placed it on the rail as she got down and looked for the person who was bugging her "Gabriella" time.

"Who's there??" she said into the air repetitively. She searched for whoever slammed the door. Or was in her presence.

She looked and finally found her problem. He was on his knees with his arms over his head. "What are you doing here Bolton?" she demanded to know.

He looked up, to see Gabriella glaring at him. He chuckled. "Hi. Montez."

"What are you a stalker? Do you stalk me or something?" she asked sarcastically.

Troy smirked. "Psh. You wish I stalked you." Troy laughed, and rolled his eyes, forgetting the real reason why he was following her in the first place. To find out who that stranger was behind that mask. Going back to the way he was used to and "trained" to do, ever since he became captain. No. Ever since he began to go to school.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Just ignore him." Gabriella said in a voice so soft only she could hear...but barely. She went back to the rail and picked up her journal and started to think about what she was writing about until she was rudely interrupted. Troy followed her. "I'm sorry...I'm just--I don't know. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella didn't look up. Just stared at her journal, still not writing. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I was just...wondering where you were going. Or what you were doing...and...yeah." Troy shrugged.

Gabriella looked up. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Why what?" Troy said confused.

"Why do you care?" she asked softer than before.

"I don't know...I just--I care. It's weird." he shrugged. He honestly didn't get it. Gabriella was different from any other girl he had met. She hadn't fallen in love with him when he asked to ditch Sean. He hadn't lunged on him and always gave him attention. She was quiet, and didn't speak. She put her journal on the ledge behind her. Then looked back down. They stayed silent for a long moment.

The bell rang. "Crap." Troy muttered.

Gabriella looked up and scurried out the door before Troy could even move a muscle. That whole time they didn't say a word. Or do anything. They just looked down at the ground, like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Troy looked up finally and still had the puzzled look on his face. Then noticed that her journal was lying on the ledge. He walked slowly and picked it up and held it.

The cover just read: ~_Gabriella Montez~_

Troy held it tightly then realized he had to get to class and ran out the door and down the stairs to his locker. He placed Gabriella's pages of her life in his locker, in his bag and then scurried to 3rd period.

* * *

All day Troy had wanted to read that journal. He wanted to know what was so important about it and why she always wrote in it. What did it hold? The minutes slowly ticked away.

Finally the final bell rang. Troy scurried out of his last class, which he had with Gabriella. It was English. Gabriella was still stunned about the moment they had up on the roof. People care. It felt, different.

Gabriella slowly walked out, and Sean walked out behind her. "Ready to go?" he asked, opening his locker getting all things he needed for the night. Gabriella wiped her mind of 2nd period and nodded. "Yeah! I'm sooo tired...lezzz-a go and pick up the rest of the kids." Gabriella smiled.

"Lezzzz-a go Gabi? You okay? What are you on?" Sean chuckled.

Gabriella giggled and they walked out the door.

Troy sped out to his car and drove home, to get to his room. He walked into the front door. "Hi Mom! I'm home!" he yelled.

His mom scurried out from the kitchen, "SSSHHH your brother is sleeping!" his mom whisper-yelled at him.

"Oh...sorry. I didn't know Jayce is sleeping!" Troy said softly.

His mom smiled, forgiving him. "Its okay. Go do your homework and then wake up your brother in a half hour." she instructed and he nodded and scurried off to his room and locked the door.

He took out Gabriella's notebook and began to read.

**Hehehe cliff hanger. It's short, but it's long. So I hope you guys understand! Sorry for such the latest update ever! Forgive me! **

**xxxKendahl**


	7. Revealing The Stranger

**Hey guys! I decided to update ASAP...well kinda. And I'm sorry for the very late updates! I apologize and thank you for being so patient with me! **

_**READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! REEEEEAADDD!**_

**Okay now that I got your attention, I realized I made a mistake writing this. Okay, so in the first chapter it says that Gabriella was 16. Right? So, I wanted to change that to like...15. And nowwww she's 17 (So is Sean). So she's a sophomore. Hope that makes sense! **

**Oh and-**

**TPOV-Troy's Point of view**

**GPOV-Gabriella's...**

**NPOV-Nobody's...**

**Chapter 7**

TPOV-

I took out Gabriella's journal, sat on my bed and began to read. I had to know the stranger behind the mask. The secret that nobody knew.

_9-6-05 _(A/N: since it's 09 go back two years...and it's 07 lol...and she is 13 right now)

_"Hi. Okay, so I don't really know why I'm writing in this thing, but my dad got it for me, and he said that he wants me to write in it when he's not gonna be there to listen...and well here I am. My dad's out and I wouldn't tell him this anyway. I met a guy. He was really REALLY cute. Okay...so he was hot. He's a new a guy at my school. He has like liquid green eyes and dirty blonde hair and his smile is to DIE for..._

I stopped. I felt...jealousy fill my body. I calmed myself down and then kept reading. There was no need to get jealous of a guy who isn't hers anymore.

_and he's sooo sweet. He's like perfect. For me that is. I got to give him a tour of our school and I got to know him. Anyway...his name is Brandon."_

_Love, _

_Gabriella Montez_

I flipped the page.

_9-7-05_

_"It's me again. And...lemme say, I'm falling for Brandon. He is amazing. He said that I was the most beautiful he had ever seen and he loved that I was different from any other girl he met. But in a good way. I didn't know love existed. Until now..."_

_Love,_

_Gabriella Montez_

I groaned. I was sick of reading of this Brandon guy. I flipped pages skimming them, and they all included Brandon. Then I came across that was...well wrinkled like it had gotten wet. And I realized they were tear sploches. Did he break up with her something?

I began to read:

_11-21-07_

_Hi...it's me. As always. And now, I have to say, next to Brandon, you're the only one I can tell anything to. Even though you're not a person, at least I can get it out of my system. You're probably wondering why I'm saying this all now...and.............I just got back from my parents' funeral. _

I looked up...is this...what---I felt so bad...but I had to know...and I kept reading..

_...it was horrible. I feel like isolated on this island where the world hates me. Most teenagers wouldn't say this, but my parents and I were really close. And the worst thing was, they died from...some stupid drunk driver who had hit their car. They deserve to die for causing a TWO lives now gone. I miss them...they were there for me...._

I looked up once again. I was stunned. Was this was why Gabriella is so...secretive? Or is their...more?

I kept reading and flipped about a million pages, when I found more pages with tears dried into the paper.

_03-7-09_

_I'm DONE!!! I can't take it anymore. I look in the mirror nowadays and I see a bruised, beaten girl. I see pain in my own eyes and its beginning to make me want to kill myself. To take my life away. Then maybe I can see my parents up in the clouds of hope and dreams. Right? You're probably wondering what has happened to me the past...well day. And guess? Yep. I got a new one. Right on my right cheek. It's big and the color is a purple blue sploch on my cheek. I think I've got a total of at least 25 of these suckers now. Or scars. Whichever. Both? Well this ones a bruise. And it's all because of him. Yup. You know who." _

_The somehow alive, _

_Gabriella Montez_

What? I stared at the page and re-read the entry? Who was beating her?! What was going on?!? I felt anger fill my body. This person deserved to die.

With Gabriella-

NPOV-

Gabriella put her her book bag on her bed and looked for the one thing she needed. Her journal. She reached into it and didn't find it. It was a black notebook with -Gabriella Montez- written in silver on the front. Where was it?!

GPOV-

WHERE IS IT?! It's gotta be in here somewhere! I dumped out my bag and I didn't see it.

"NO!" I yelled, "It's gotta be somewhere!" I yelled.

"What?! What happened?!" I heard and there was Sean with worried eyes.

"I can't find my journal!" I began to panic more.  
"Your journal? I didn't know you had one of those..." Sean began to laugh and I glared.

"Woah...calm down Gabs. Why is this 'journal' so important?" he asked.

"Because it hold my life. My secrets!" I yelled and Sean went wide eyed.

Then they both began to search the room.

After an hour of searching they came out empty handed. They searched the house and the car. Nothing.

"When was the last time you had it?" Hayley asked. She started helping after about 15 minutes of only Sean and Gabriella searching.

"...uhm..." Gabriella began to think, "Crap." she muttered.

"What?" Sean rose an eyebrow.

"I was up in the garden area, and...I was writing in it...and then Troy came out of nowhere and then the bell rang...and...-"

"You don't think Troy has it do you?" Sean said wide eyed.

With Troy-

Troy had read everything possible to know about her past. Troy had a whirl of emotion fill his body. Guilt. Anger. Frustration. Sorrow. Happiness. Everything. There was one last page to read and it was the one Gabriella was writing today. In the garden.

_11-21-09_

Troy stopped at the date. It was the day that her parents died. It had been...3 years since her parents death. Troy felt tears fill his eyes. He wanted to go to Gabriella's house and hug her and hold her in his arms, telling her that everything was okay.

Troy began to read...

_Hi. It's me again. Man...I'm so glad I'm away from it all. I found my own little place in East High. I need it. Don'tcha think? I think back at all the times of all those rough spots, and I'm glad I'm where I am now. I have friends and a 'family'. I think the worst part about this place is...Troy. Troy Bolton_

....

There was nothing else. "What the...?" Troy felt crushed. He didn't realize he had hurt her so much to make her hate him. He searched the rest of the notebook and there was no more. She never finished it, because he interrupted her...

**ENJOY....tehehe. **


	8. Operation Change Troy Myself

**Hey guys! This is my last day of break and I need to update for you guys before I start feeling terrible, 'cuz I already feel bad...so I hope you enjoy all the chapters that I can update today...!!! **

**Chapter 8**

NPOV-

With Troy...

Troy sat on his bed. He read the last entry again and again and again. Then finally he narrowed it down to the last full sentence. _"I think the worst part about this place is Troy."_ Guilt flooded through his body. The last thing that Troy wanted was for Gabriella to hate him. He didn't want to be like...Brandon. And now he knew who Brandon was.

The question was, was how was he supposed to give the journal back to Gabriella without getting her angrier at him than she was before.

A few moments passed by and he finally realized the most simple way he could do it. And that was to return to the place where he had found it. Simple enough. Now all he had to do was to get to school early in enough so Gabriella there yet. "Sounds like a plan to me..." Troy mumbled, while yawning. He looked at the clock and it was only 6. He changed into some sweats, did his homework, set his alarm to 6:30, and went to bed.

The next day-

Troy woke up, took a hot shower, changed and then ate a quick bowl of cereal. Put on his shoes and grabbed his binder, notebooks, and Gabriella's journal and ran out the door and hopped into his car.

He arrived at the school at 7:00 and school let them in around 7:45 and Gabriella and Sean normally got there around the times 7:00-7:30 so it was a possibility that they were already there. The doors were normally already open so students could get in if they REALLY needed to, and this was the time.

Troy ran up the stairs and into the school. Ran up three flights of stairs and finally set the journal there, and it looked just like it was before he picked up. "Whew..." he said relieved.

He ran down the three flights of stairs once again and through the hallways of the school and when he finally got outside, he managed to knock down someone.

"Watch it Bolton!" he heard a familiar voice.

TPOV-

It was Sean. I knew by the sound of his voice. It was that stupid annoying---

"You alright 'Brie?" Sean asked _her. _Damn...

"Yeah, just a few...ow...scrapes." she said rubbing her newly wounded arms.

I stared at her, feeling the guilt rush back to me. _'You don't want to be like Brandon right? Then apologize!!' _

_"_Sorry Sean. I'll watch where I'm going this time..." I said.

"Ahem" Sean said and then his eyes wandered to the person on the ground as he rose an eyebrow.

"I'm working on it..." I mumbled under my breath. I know! Sheesh...I'm not that mean. Am I?

"Sorry Gabi..." I said and held my hand out for her.

GPOV-

I stared back into this...beautiful eyes. I hate Troy Bolton. What was he up to?

I wiped the gravel of my hands and then looked back up at Troy. He had a genuine smile on his face like he was saying sorry. I looked into his eyes again and all I saw was...concern or was it guilt? Or...sorrow? What was up with him?

"Could you please take my hand before I feel like more of an asshole that I already do?" Troy chuckled and I squinted my eyes as I grabbed his hand he pulled me up with a quick pull.

"Soo Bolton what were you doing in the school?" Sean asked suspiciously and I rolled my eyes.

I have to say though I don't know exactly how long they'd known each other (which I knew was a long time) I don't think they ever stopped fighting. It was always a rivalry.

Well everyone knew that. Even me. Sean and I waited for Troy's response. "I needed to uh...relieve myself." he shrugged, "You know...a guys gotta go when a guys gotta go." he said.

"Sooo even though your house is like...5 minutes away you couldn't go at home?" Sean said. Hah...it was Sean of course he thought through everything. Such a braniac.

"Well I wanted to get out of the house before my dad started griping on about how I should practice more with basketball and shit, and I didn't have to go as bad back then. But since y'know the seatbelt was pushing down on the blatter...and well okay your the brains in this situation, I think you get it." I heard say and he chuckled.

I couldn't help it and I let out a giggle. He was...funny. And cute. But...horribly rude.

TPOV-

Score one for the big man! I made her laugh. She looked at me and I winked and she kept her cute smile on her face. I smiled back. And sat down on the stairs at my...group normally sat at. Which is about 2 steps from where Sean and Gabriella were standing. "So what makes you so...nice today?" I heard behind me and I looked back at Sean. What was with all these question???

"I guess I woke up in a good mood." I shrugged keeping it casual.

"Okay...well uhm...I'll talk to you later Troy..." Gabriella smiled, "And yeah, we gotta go into the school ourselves..." she smiled and I already knew, but I had to keep a straight face.

"Well you guys can relieve yourselves..." I chuckled, trying to keep up with the straight face and why I came here...

"No..." Sean rolled his eyes, "We're here to get something." Sean said.

I nodded. They waited for a few moments and Sean began to glare. "What?"

"What your not gonna ask what it is? Or assume it's a math book...or something nerdy?" Sean said beginning to get mad.

"It's none of my business..." I shrugged. I guess my plan now is: Operation Change Troy (myself)

"Uh-huh...yeah Troy whatever your up to...I'll find out." Sean glared and once again I shrugged.

"Okay...then?"

This year was going to be interesting.

**Haha thought I'd put more Troy in there this time! **


	9. He's Back

**Hey guys! I'm sick soo...yeah. And Now I'm not! Hahaha. Pardon my language in this chapter. I needed it for a reason. You'll see....**

**Okay guys _READ MY LAST JOURNAL ENTRY ON MY PROFILE! DATED ON 2/21/10!_**

**Chapter 9-He's Back **

TPOV-

While I sat there in silence, Gabriella and Sean came back after getting "something", you know...the one "something" I already knew what it was.

It was only 7:10 and people normally didn't come until around 7:30, so I was stuck with Gabriella and

"Sooo..." Gabriella sat down next to me.

"Hi..." I chuckled and smiled at her.

GPOV-

I smiled at Troy. He seemed different today. Something I liked. "So...what's up with you?" Sean joined the conversation by sitting on the right side of Troy.

Troy looked at me. I stared into his eyes. His eyes------

"Gabriella Montez." I heard that familiar, deep, husky, voice that I was so used to hearing for the past few years of my life. The one that almost lifted me off my feet to run away. The voice that I fell in love with me when he used to sing to me before my parents had passed away.

I looked up and I saw the face that I was used to seeing bloodshot and angry. Those eyes. That face. ...The hands.

I stared back into him. "You came...here." he said as he walked from his car across the parking lot and up the stairs.

"So babe...how's life been without me in your boring life?" he said as he scooted Troy over and put his arm around me.

"Terrific actually." I said trying not to break down in tears, as I took his arm off my waist.

"Of course not. We both know that you're just kidding." he said he kiss me all over.

TPOV-

I watched the boy. Who was this guy? He was kissing Gabriella and I began to feel the jealous rising in my own body. I watched him and analyzed him. He had light, light, blonde hair. It was almost like it was bleached.

GPOV

"Stop." I said sure that my voice was trembling.

"What? You don't like this? Or did you turn into a slut dating these two scuzzballs over here?" he said demanding.

"No, thank you very much. Now get your hands off of me or I will call the police." I said, surprised with my own voice. It was strong and confident.

"Gabriella. Montez. Come with me. We're going home." he said.

"Woah there. 'Ella who's this dick of a guy?" I heard Sean butting.

"No. Sean. Be quiet. Please." I said, sure of what was going to be his future.

"Dick of a guy?" he said angrily.

"Yes. Dick. You know ordering around a cute, sweet, smart girl doesn't make you sound smart. Now get the hell out of here or I'll get principle Matsui." Sean said.

"Aw. So you found another nerd just like you?" he cooed. "Well too bad he's as good as gone." he said reaching for his back pocket.

"NO!!!" I pleaded.

"Please...don't. Don't Brandon!!! Please...I'll go with you. Just leave these two alone...please..." I said tears streaming down my face holding onto his ankles, begging for mercy.

TPOV-

This was Brandon? The infamous Brandon? What the hell...okay there's no way I'm changing for nothing. I got up and I was ready...

"So...your Brandon. The big ole' tough guy right? At your school at least? Right? Well last time I checked this was MY school and your gonna get your skinny ass outta my school. Sean and I could kick your ass...and oh--hey look here come my friends." I said with as much confidence as I could.

"Smart ass huh? You got yourself a winner Montez. You really did." he said reaching for his back pocket and pulling out his pocket knife.

"Hey TROY! What's up man?! What are you--" Chad froze staring at the knife that was in Brandon's hand.

"So...bringing a knife here makes you a tough guy huh? You can't do an old school fist fight. Wow...and I heard so much about you that you were...what...strong and confident? Man...I guess I heard wrong." I shrugged ready for his every step, every move.

"Who cares. I don't need to show that I'm stronger than some stupid jock who don't know shit. I just need to get rid of you so I can get my girl back." he shrugged.

"Dude what the hell is going on?" Chad yelled and watched as Zeke and Jason walk up the stairs.

"Okay. Chad. On the count of three we _run._ You too Sean. And Zeke and Jason. And you Gabi. Run."

"Aww poor you." he cooed at Chad. "You listen to some wimp." Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Well Gabi can't run now." as I watched as he grabbed Gabriella and put the knife to her neck.

"DUDE!" Sean yelled.

"Sean. Seriously. On the count of three..._RUN_. " I said winking at him. Hopefully he'll get the hint.

"Okay..." Sean said nodding at me and smiling.

It was perfect. Sean and I were in the front. Chad was on the side and Zeke was on his other side and Jason was behind him.

"Okay...one....two..." I counted slowly..."THREE!" and Chad grabbed his knife and threw it at a tree and Jason and Zeke grabbed his arm and released Gabriella while I punched him the face.

Sean grabbed him in a headlock. "Okay...what's your name? Oh yeah Brandon. Get off our school campus and you can be released. Leave Gabriella alone. Or else I'll let Troy here finish you."

"NO! Sean...don't. Please. Violence never solves anything! Don't...just let him go and he can do whatever he wants to me. Okay?" Gabriella said.

Oh hell no. "Deal Brandon?" Sean said squeezing tighter on his neck.

"Yes! Okay...deal!!! Now let me go!" Brandon yelled.

Sean let go and he ran for his life to his car. "YE-AH!" Sean yelled and high-fived me.

"Now stay out!" Chad yelled.

THIRDPOV

Troy stared at Gabriella for a millisecond. "Gabi...are you okay?" as Sean hugged Gabriella. "I think so...just a little...off balance" she said.

"So Gabriella....mind if you tell me who that guy was?" Sean asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was..Brandon." Troy answered. He shook his head.

"How do you know...?" Gabriella asked.

TPOV-

Shit. Why did I say that..."Because...I...because...I read your diary. Okay? I'm sorry Gabriella. I really am. I just...I found it on the roof and I kept to give it back to you, and then I read it, wanting to know your story...and I...ran it back upstairs this morning so you wouldn't know I had it. I...I'm really sorry Bella...I really didn't mean to invade your privacy...I just...I don't know. I'm sorry."

Gabriella stared at me and I looked away, ashamed of what I did.

"Okay well that doesn't explain anything. I'm sure the rest of us are confused." Chad said.

I looked at Gabriella and she was still looking at me. What was going on in her head?

"It's okay Troy...." she said finally.

**Okay I'm gonna stop it there.**


	10. The Finale

**Okay guys, as much as I love this story, I think I'm gonna end it right here and now, and I hope you understand, and just love it and enjoy it and review the last few chapters. Thanks guys for all the support, and reviews! Oh and it's as long as the journey to success, so enjoy, read it ALL, and again REVIEW!**

**Chapter 10-**

TPOV:

I stared at her. She had to be kidding. I read her very private, personal diary and she said it was okay? _And_ she trusted me, even though I was jackass to her…

"What?" I said, making sure I had heard right.

"I said it's okay." She responded with the most, beautiful, gentle smile I've ever seen on a girl. How could she be so calm about this situation?

"…Are you sure?" I said, "I mean, I was a total jerk, and you're just gonna forgive me…-"

She began to walk off, she said hugging Sean and just left. What the-"Yo, Sean, where's she going?"

"She's…leaving to figure things out. She said she'd be back in about an hour and she'd-"There was no way, I was letting that girl leave.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could to catch up with her. "GABI!" I yelled, making sure she heard and she didn't turn around, but I knew she heard me. "GABI!" I yelled once more, almost catching up to her, and once I did I grabbed her arm.

I gently turned her around and I saw the tears…"Oh…Gabi…" I said hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry, for everything I ever did to hurt you. You of all people don't deserve this."

She sobbed into my chest, and I was heartbroken. I could not bear to see her like this. She was shattering more and more every time I saw her. "Why?" I heard her mutter.

"Why what Bella?" I whispered.

"Why did you read it?" Oh…well, that was a good start. I guess…

"I'm so sorry Gabi. It was none of my business." I responded.

"No. That's not an answer." Gabriella finally looked up at me, "Why?"

"Because…I was curious, I wanted to know what your background was…and well…" I traveled off, not wanting to explain anymore than I did.

"So you…cared?" Gabriella said, icily with a deadly glare.

"…Er…yes." I responded nervously.

She laughed, and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen her give…since she first got here. "I was kidding. Thank you. For caring." Gabriella smiled and I watched as her eyes filled with tears, as she hugged me tighter. And it all felt so right. She was in my arms at last, and…well…here I am, holding her, embracing her, and loving her.

I smiled, grabbed her face gently as I possibly could, wiped her tears away with my thumbs, and kissed her…

…..

Nine Years Later…

"Oh, Gabi, you look so beautiful." Linda exclaimed and I smiled at her. I stared back at myself, into the mirror. She was right…I was beautiful. I stared at myself, from head to toe.

I was wearing an off white colored dress, with the ruffles going down my stomach and it flowed down in the back and just hit my feet in the front, with a small veil to go along with it. I took some really old shoes and had them re-done, I had a new dress, and borrowed several items to wear from Linda, which again were all old. After all, the poem goes: something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Now all I needed was…

"Something blue." Hayley was now 15, and as beautiful and as adorable as the first day I met her. I smiled at her as she put a blue clip with a beautiful butterfly in my hair that was put up, but curled.

I turned around and hugged her tightly, trying not to cry before it all began. "You look gorgeous Gabi. I'm so jealous." Hayley smiled and I looked at her as well. She was my bride's maid. Not only that, but the maid of honor.

"I'm jealous. You're young, beautiful, and you're wearing a beautiful dress." I smiled at well…basically my younger sister. But instead of looking 15, she looked 17. Just like when she was six…oh goodness…

Flashback…

"_Gabi!" Hayley smiled at me, and hugged me tightly as I opened the door, hand in hand with the one and only Troy Bolton. My new, handsome, sweet boyfriend…_

"_Sweetie!" I exclaimed in a reply and hugged her, as she was about to cry. _

"_I heard what happened, and I thought you were gonna die!" she said, as I felt the tears soak through my shirt, and I hugged her tightly, trying not to cry. Trying to comfort her with all that I could._

"_I would never. I would never cause you pain like that, not until I'm much older that is." I smiled at her and picked her up and kissed her on her forehead._

"_Well…you could have at least told us about that jerk face…instead of Sean telling us. We all could have kicked his a-" _

"_Hayl…" I said. _

"_Butt…" she giggled and I laughed. _

"_Who's he?" Hayley asked randomly, suggesting to Troy. And I smiled at him as he looked at me and Hayley and smiled. _

"_Troy Bolton of course." Sean came out from the kitchen and smiled at me. "So? Is it official?" he laughed. _

"_What? Are they-GABI! YOU'RE…DATING HIM AREN'T YOU?" Hayley screamed and I clamped my hand on her mouth and laughed, as I blushed. _

"_Yeah…" I smiled as I put her down and hugged him, and he kissed my temple , as I got goose bumps…_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at my baby girl. She smiled at me, and then moaned. "No…what are they doing here?" and I turned around to see my boys as well.

I can't believe Linda herself, adopted each and every one of them, including myself….

"GABI!" I heard Michael say…who was now, nineteen…wow. And only a few years ago, he was…10.

Flashback…

"_GABRIELLA!" Michael yelled after Hayley was done 'awing.' _

"_Michael!" I laughed as he gave me a side hug. _

"_Sorry, I'm still not ready for the full on 'hug' yet." He laughed and then stopped when I noticed, that he noticed there was not a familiar face. _

"_Who the heck is he?" he said looking at Troy who I could here, was trying to stifle a laugh. _

"_Troy Bolton." I said, "Michael, Troy, Troy, Michael." I said as Troy finally chuckled. _

"_That explains nothing to me." _

"_Her new boyfriend!" Hayley yelled loudly, before I could even say anything. _

"_Oh…really now?" Michael raised an eyebrow. _

"_Do you know what that means?" Michael looked at Troy and then me, with the most serious face I'd ever seen him use. _

"_I know, I know, treat her well." Troy laughed slightly, getting nervous. _

"_That's right my friend." Michael laughed, not being able to keep that straight face, "I'm just kidding, but really…treat her badly, like that Brandon kid, and we'll knock you out." Michael laughed._

"_You're 10 Mike…I don't think so…"_

_End of Flashback…_

"Mike!" I laughed as he hugged me tightly, "So I can see that you've grown out of those awkward stupid side hugs I see."

"No…" he said, as he then got out of the tight embrace, and hugged me on the side…and I groaned, and laughed.

"Psych!" he laughed and then hugged me tightly once more.

"Hey, I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding…" Hayley, who already knew the answer to that, but wanted to see if she could fool her brother….well brothers.

"Nuh-uh!" I heard and it was 14 year old D. The D-man looked handsome, in a tuxedo and I hugged him tightly.

"The rules are, the _**groom**_ can't see the bride before the wedding." Devon laughed and I gave him a wet willy.

Flashback…

"_Is Gabi home yet?" Devon yawned and then looked at me and smiled with joy and ran up and hugged me tightly. _

"_Who's he?" he said as he continued to hug me. _

"_Well I've heard of you. You're the D-man, right?" Troy said. _

"_Yeah, but that's Mr. D-man to you siwy (sirry)." He laughed, "Nah. D-man is fine." He giggled and I rolled my eyes and laughed. _

"_Oh, well I'm Troy." Troy smiled and took him from my arms. _

"_So…I hear from Gabi here, that you love cars. Am I correct?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow and Devon started to get excited as he reached in his bag. _

"_Here you are, a big basket full of race cars." He laughed and Devon hugged him tightly, and then wanted down to go play. _

"_VROOOOOOM!" he said across the living room and Troy laughed. _

"_Man, you guys must be a hugging family." Troy laughed once again._

"Ew! Gross!" he said cleaning his ear, and backed away.

"You may be old Gabs, but you still got that devious child in you." A 21 year old Ryan laughed…wow.

"I'd like to add you're only 4 years younger than me, and starting today, you can _legally_ drink." I laughed as he hugged me as well…and god, he was only 12 a few years ago…

Flashback…

"_I agree with Mike over here. You hurt her, and you go down…down town that is." He too, trying to keep a straight face, trying to stare down Troy. _

"_Okay, okay!" Troy laughed, and shook his hand. "Troy…" he said, trying to introduce himself. _

"_Yeah…so I hear. Ryan." He shrugged and shook his hand. _

"_Okay enough. Stop trying to scare off my boyfriend." I laughed as he punched Troy, and Troy laughed as well. I knew that these Michael and Ryan were definitely going to have fun with Troy. _

_End of Flashback…_

"Hey…well, now it's time to PPPARRRTTYYYY!" Ryan danced around, and I laughed. He was so handsome, and he and Michael had girlfriends, and even Hayley had a boyfriend, and all three of their 'mates' were here.

"Oh shut up Ryan." And I turned around and felt a smile grow on my face, as I looked at little ole' Delilah, who was now…a teenager, 13….damn that girl grows…

Flashback…

"_Is Gabwiella home yet...?" I heard around the corner and peaked my head around and smiled at the little girl, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

"_Wait…GABBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she screamed all the way until she found it into my arms. God, I loved this little girl. _

"_Hi sweetie." I smiled as I hugged her tightly. It was kind of late, and she was waiting for me to come home…just like the rest of them. And I knew now…I was home._

"_Where were you missy?" she said in a tiny voice and I stifled a laugh, as I noticed she was actually being serious. _

"_With my boyfriend…" I laughed as I realized it was officially about 9:30 PM and Troy and I had been gone for…quite a few hours. _

"_Oh really now?" she said giggling and then I walked her out of the hallway and gave her to Troy who smiled at her and she blushed. _

"_Gabwiella…he's vewwwwyyyyyy handsome." She giggled as he laughed. _

"_Why thank you. Now who's this beautiful girl?" Troy asked me. _

"_Ahem. This little girl is Delilah." Delilah huffed and Troy laughed. _

"_Oh…well, pardon me, now, Delilah, I heard that you just loved teddy bears…" Troy laughed and her eyes went wide. _

_Troy went to his bag and grabbed out a big light brown teddy bear and gave it to her and she hugged it tightly. _

"_DANK (thank) YOU, DANK YOU, DANK YOU!" she giggled and hugged it even tighter. _

"_Wait…so no presents for us?" Michael and Ryan said in unison, and Hayley looked up from over the couch. _

"_Yeah…what they said." Hayley, crossed her arms and glared at him and huffed. _

"_Of course you guys get presents." Troy laughed and grabbed the bag. _

"_A pocket knife for Ryan." Troy said and I rolled my eyes. I told Linda, and she just said that he had to be careful…_

"_A basketball for Michael…who by the way, we should go shoot some hoops this weekend." Troy winked and Michael smiled. _

"_And…" Troy said, "A necklace and bracelet for Hayley." Troy smiled as he put the necklace on her, and bracelet. The necklace was the shape of a heart, and the bracelet was a charm bracelet, that we filled with her favorite things…_

"_THANK YOU!" Hayley shrieked and hugged Troy tightly. _

"_Gabi, you SO know how to choose em'." Hayley laughed and Troy laughed, almost blushing. _

"_She sure does." Troy laughed as he hugged me. _

_End of Flashback…_

"Well, I still say we PARTAYYYYYY!" Ryan danced around, and everyone laughed.

"Well, now, don't start the party without me." Sean said quietly coming into the tent. I smiled, almost crying. Sean…my best friend, my brother, my…hero. And he was still going out with Becca. Can you believe it?

I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He was just as old as I was, 25, and he was as handsome ever. "Hey." he whispered in my ear, and I was already in tears. God, I loved this boy.

"AWWWW!" Hayley and Delilah yelled, and we parted laughing. Sean was the best, best friend a girl could ask for. Even for a guy, he was perfect. And he was still amazing, in every way.

"Hey." I laughed as we did our secret handshake, and then with our final touch, touched our noised and point at each other.

"Hey now…don't cry." Sean smiled at me and wiped my tears away, and hugged me one again.

Flashback…

_It was now 12am, Troy was sleeping over and the kids had gotten to bed. "So Bolton…I guess…you're a part of the family now…" Sean said quietly, like always. _

"_I guess…" Troy said. _

"_Look, Sean, I know you and I don't seem to get along that well…but…I think, you're a cool guy. I guess, I picked on you for so long because…I was jealous. You were smart, cool, and athletic." Troy shrugged, "So…truce?" he said and held out his hand. And I smiled at my two best boys. _

"_Truce." Sean smiled, and they got up, shook his hands, but then wound up in a hug. Aw. _

"_Awww." I said, and hugged them both as we laughed._

_I took Sean and brought him outside of the bedroom, and I smiled at him. "Hey." I smiled at him. _

"_Hey." He laughed and hugged me and picked me up and twirled me around. _

"_Thank you. For everything." I smiled at him and I swear, there was one, single tear in his eye. _

_End of Flashback…_

"Well now…don't you look absolutely stunning?" Sean said, which was supposed to be a question, but it sounded more like a statement as he twirled me around, as I watched my dress twirl with me. I felt so…beautiful.

"I agree." Delilah smiled at her older brother, well her biological older brother and hugged him.

"Picture time!" Linda smiled, and I smiled at her.

I don't really have a specific flashback for that woman. She was my mother, and I loved her to death. She had such a warm heart, and she took me in, in my time of need and if it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't be where I am now…or even be in a wedding gown today and be getting married today.

We all went outside the tent to reveal the beautiful beach we were having my wedding on, that was in New Mexico, and it was perfect. We all posed, in a silly face, and then a serious one. We were defiantly the type of family to take too many pictures.

Then it was time, and the boys went to Troy's tent, and Hayley, Becca, and Delilah lined up as Linda went to go sit down. As the music began to ring through my ears, and I smiled, as Delilah began to throw the flowers and we walked in.

Flashback…

_One Year Before…_

'_**Come meet me out back…and put this on before you go out there'-Troy xoxo**_

_I looked up and I saw a beautiful red dress that was on my bed, and I smiled._

_I walked outside, and there were dozens of red rose petals along the brick pathway. I walked outside and found Troy in the gazebo, in a tux, with the table that had a white table cloth, and dinner. _

_I smiled at Troy, we were out back in our new place that we had gotten, and the back was absolutely beautiful. It had a fountain, a brick walk way, a gazebo, those white lighted Christmas lights, and a bunch of those Chinese lanterns. _

"_Hey beautiful." Troy smiled, he was so handsome. He wore an all black suite, with a skinny tie, and wore his hair all messy, which was beyond sexy. _

"_Hey handsome." I smiled and walked up and hugged him, "This is so beautiful." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. _

"_And so are you." Troy laughed pulling my seat out for me as I sat down. _

"_So, what's the occasion?" I asked confused. _

"_No occasion." Troy smiled, "Yet…" he mumbled and I stared at him raising an eyebrow. _

"_Okay…" I said, "I'll follow along…" I said confused. _

"_Let's hope so." He smiled as we began to eat, and just talk, like we normally do. _

_Once we finished eating, he smiled at me, "Hey,Gabi, can you go into that cooler and get the ice-cream?" he asked and I nodded, getting up from my chair, grabbing the ice-cream. _

_Once I turned around, Troy was on one knee, smiling at me. Oh. My. God. "Troy…" I said, losing my breath. _

"_Gabriella Ann Rose Montez, I've loved you since the day I met you. And that day, well, it could have gone better, but since that day, I knew, you were the one. You are beautiful to me, no matter where you are and no matter what happens or what you're doing. I've been dating you for…8 years since today, only a few short hours ago, and ever since I saw you, I can't get you out of my mind. I want you to be the one that I wake up to in the morning and kiss, and for you to be the one that I lay in bed with, in my arms, forever and always. So I ask you, Gabriella Ann Rose Montez, this one simple, these 4 beautiful words that I've been waiting to ask you…will you marry me?" he said, pulling out a beautiful ring, which I could tell was already the engagement ring. It had a silver band and it wound around, and with3 diamonds every other twirling, winding band. And yet it was still beautiful, with it's simple elegance. "Yes." I croaked out, as I felt tears fill my eyes. (__**PLEASE, PLEASE LOOK AT THE PICTURES FOR THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER! THERE ARE PICTURES OF THE BACKYARD, THE BEACH, THE WEDDING DRESS,THE ENGAGEMENT RING, AND THE WEDDING RING)**_

"_What was that?" Troy smiled, and I knew he heard. _

"_Yes. Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes!" I yelled and he got up and hugged me and twirled me around. _

"_Now give me that ring." I laughed, as he didn't give it to me. _

"_I'd like to do the honor." Troy smiled, as he took my left and put it on my ring finger and we kissed passionately…_

_End of Flashback…_

I walked out, revealing myself, as everyone stood up, and I looked at everyone. Then up at Troy who smiled, just like I hoped he had would, while I was walking down the aisle.

Once I got there Troy smiled, "You look beautiful." He mouthed and my smile grew bigger, if that was even possible.

"I love you." I mouthed and he smiled bigger as well.

"I love you." He mouthed back, as the preacher began.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." The preacher said.

"Now, Troy would like to give his vows." He said and Troy smiled reaching out of his pocket, a piece of paper.

He cleared his throat and began, "Gabi…Ella…'Brie…Bella…Gabriella…well you are called all these different things, but you will always be my Gabriella or Ella or 'Brie or Bella. From the day I met you, I've loved you with all my heart, and I can't seem to stop. I promise to give you all my love no matter what situation. You have my full support, respect, and my honesty. In your eyes I found my home, and in your heart I found my love. In your soul I have found my best friend. You are the one I will always cherish, and I know I am certain that I am yours from this day forward." I was in tears, after he said that and I blushed as he looked at me, and wiped away my tears with his thumb, just like he had done.

"Gabriella? Your vows?" the preacher said and I nodded.

"Now how am I supposed to compete with that?" I laughed, saying to my friends and family and they laughed.

"Okay…sorry…" I chuckled nervously, clearing my throat just like Troy had done. "Troy…I don't know why I met you, until years ago. You were to be mine, to help me, to guide me, to love me, to be my best friend. Inside of you, I found my new home, my mate, my love, my happiness, and my partner. Together, we will continue our journey on, and I promise to you that I will be faithful, honest, respectful, and I will love you for this day on. I love you Troy Alexander Bolton." I smiled and Troy was getting teary-eyed, and I was just about ready to bawl. Seeing Troy cry made my heartbreak…

"Troy Alexander Bolton, do you take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" the preacher said to Troy.

Troy was staring at me and I laughed. "Troy?" the preacher said and Sean nudged him.

"Oh! Sorry…yes, I do." I giggled, as he blushed a bright red.

"Gabriella Ann Rose Montez, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"Well…considering he didn't answer right away…can I just-just kidding. I do." I laughed and Troy once again blushed a bright red as we all laughed once again.

The preacher smiled, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Troy smiled, "Thanks for embarrassing me." I laughed as he kissed me passionately, and from that moment, I knew, Troy would be the one. _My_ one, forever and always…

….

The reception:

I smiled as Troy and I held hands, and watched everyone dance, as we finished eating our cake. "Now it is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton. Well…technically they have several songs they wanted to dance to…since they could decide on one." Sean announced over the microphone on stage and winked at me.

I smiled at him. "May I have this dance Mrs. Bolton?" Troy said, holding out his hand and I smiled.

"Of course." I said, taking his hand as he took me to the middle of the dance floor.

The first song, was our first song we ever danced to, and that was I'll Be by Edwin McCain. We held each other closely.

The next song, was The Greatest Story Ever Told by Oliver James. The next song was Aerosmith, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, suggested by Sean and the rest of the gang…and our final song, was one that Troy chose because it was so classic. Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. And as we danced Troy sang the chorus each time it came on…:

"I want to stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me." He whispered my ear for the final time and I got goose bumps.

"I love you babe." Troy smiled, as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Always and forever." I smiled and we kissed once again, but deeper than ever and more passionate than any other kiss that we shared.

"Now one last finale, is our Hayley, to sing Only Hope for these two amazing people." Sean smiled as he gave the microphone to Hayley, who attached it to the piano mic stand and began playing…

"Now, finally, the speeches or…well toasts I guess…." Sean laughed, grabbing his champagne and everyone else grabbing their glasses.

"Well, I'm the only one who's supposedly going to be giving a speech, because everyone wanted me to say what they wanted you to know. So here I am." Sean chuckled and I smiled at him and Troy laughed.

"Okay, well Troy and Gabriella have been together for longer than I can say, and when I look at them I see love. I see compassion. I see everything that I want to see all of us in. I see the definition of love, and I can't believe that on this very day they were finally betrothed. Troy is now my brother and I have accepted him from the day they began dating. I'd like to say Troy, you have _**all**_ of our blessings. You gave Gabriella, our Gabriella, a reason to keep fighting and to trust and to love and we'd all like to thank you for that. So on this day we want to celebrate the matrimony of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Bolton, and to say that we all our happy for you. We love you guys and we hope the best. To the bride and groom!"  
Sean was in tears, as was everyone else in the room.

"To the bride and groom!" everyone cheered. And Troy and I kissed once more.

Today was the beginning of the rest of our lives as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, and together we will continue to cherish our love, and because of this man right beside me, I have yet again learned to love and trust again.

**Okay guys, there are exactly 4,428 words exactly in this whole chapter, without the author's note and without this right here AND the one at the top. I do give you guys props for reading this haha, and if you did read it, there may be a few mistakes here and there and I apologize…but I hope you enjoyed the finale, and hope you review! Please…review! Review! REVIEW! I worked so hard on this!**


End file.
